Captain N X Donkey Kong
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Captain N series and the Donkey Kong series. Captain N: The Game Master episode Kevin in Videoland Donkey Kong is a minor recurring character in the Captain N series, but is depicted much larger than he is in the original game. Also rather than living in a setting similar to the game Donkey Kong, he lives in a jungle world called "Kongoland", something coincidentally similar to the Donkey Kong Country-era Donkey Kong. He also has a bathtub and various items in scale to his size. He's seen wearing different pieces of clothing in almost each episode, and in the first season opening he's seen wearing a chef's hat and apron while cooking in a giant pot. In the actual episodes he debuts in the first one, when the N Team (composite of Kevin, Simon Belmont, Mega Man and Kid Icarus) follows Simon's indications to reach Metroid world, and they instead end up in Kongoland. Precisely they fall on his head while he was taking a bath, making him angry and causing him to chase them. They manage to escape by climbing on top of a volcano and then being sent flying into the air on some boulders. While on top of the volcano Kevin says "I played Donkey Kong enough times to know what I'm doing!", but this situation actually has little to do with the game. Captain N: The Game Master episode Videolympics At the beginning of the fourth episode, Kevin is seen in a reproduction of the level 25m from Donkey Kong, featuring the ape on top, thrwing barrels down, and Princess Lana locked in a cage in place of Pauline. After Kevin jumps over the barrels and some fireballs he reaches the top freeing Lana and Donkey Kong falls down for no apparent reason. Kevin and the N Team then compete in the titular Videolympics, and the first challenge is a tag team wrestling match. The match is initially going to be Kevin and Kid Icarus versus Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo, but King Hippo is then replaced by Donkey Kong. After a confrontation between Kid Icarus and Eggplant Man, Donkey Kong gets tagged in and fights Icarus. Being almost defeated, Icarus is able to tag in Keving, but Donkey Kong easly defeates them both just by sitting on them. File:CaptainN_04_DK.png|Kevin in Donkey Kong. File:CaptainN_04_KidIcarus_vs_DK.png|Kid Icarus versus Donkey Kong. Captain N: The Game Master episode Simon the Ape-Man The tenth episode of Captain N is about Simon Belmont suffering amnesia after hitting his head. The N Team brings him to Kongoland to retrain him, but after meeting Donkey Kong he insteadends up thinking to be his son and starts calling himself "Donkey Kong Junior", a reference to the game Donkey Kong Jr. Notably, he calls Donkey Kong "mommy", apparently believing him to be female. After spending some time with the giant ape, Simon is brought to the Castlevania world by the N Team to fight a zombie attack, and they're able to defeat the zombies when Simon calls Donkey Kong for help. Donkey Kong inserst only one arm through the warp zone to Castlevania and defeats the zombies simply by taking them in his hand and putting them into a crypt. In the end Simon regains his memories after a coconut hits him in the head, ending the episode. Captain N: The Game Master episode Queen of the Apes The second episode of Season 2 of Captain N (overall episode fifteen) is about Mother Brain wanting to take Princess Lana's body using a brain swapping device created by Dr. Wily, but due to Donkey Kong's interference, she instead ends up in the ape's body, while Game Boy ends up in her "body" and Donkey Kong ends up in Game Boy's body. Mother Brain however likes her new strong body and use it to take over Kongoland and force its citizens to give all their treasures. Princess Lana stops her by pretending to give up the war, but meanwhile the N Team retrive Game Boy and Mother Brain's body and finally manage to swap them all back to normal. As a reference to Donkey Kong, when the N Team is climbing the volcano to reach "Mother Kong", she throws barrels at them. Notably this episode introduces the citizens of Kongoland, and reveals them to be constantly offering fruits to him. Also, it introduces other gorillas living in the jungle with Donkey Kong, as he reaches them in Game Boy's body, and they're depicted as regular-sized gorillas and wear some clothing, with one of them coincidentally wearing a tie, like Donkey Kong would do starting in Game Boy Donkey Kong, released in 1994. Captain N: The Game Master episode The Lost City of Kongoland The sixth episode of Season 2 of Captain N (overall episode nineteen) is about an ancient city rising from the depths of Kongoland and Princess Lana being possessed by the spirit of a powerful sorcerer. Halfway through the episode the N Team is attacked by Nitpickers, enemies originally from Donkey Kong Jr. They're depicted very differently, but their name is said by Kevin, so they're confirmed to be them. They're attracted from a bird call that Simon uses for curiosity, and after Kevin warns that their beak is poisonus, Princess Lana plugs them using a cork-shooting gun. This is the last episode set in Kongoland and marks the first actual appearance of Donkey Kong wearing a tie, as he leaves the land, even though it's blue rather than red and it has a banana on it rather than his initials. Since it's unlikely that his tie in later games was inspired on this specific episode, this is likely a coincidence due to Donkey Kong always different clothes in each episode. For istance at the beginning of thiss episode he's seen sleeping in his pajamas, while halfway trough the episode he wears military clothes. File:CaptainN_19_Nitpickers.png|Nitpickers in "The Lost City of Kongoland". File:CaptainN_19_DK.png|The tie-wearing Donkey Kong in "The Lost City of Kongoland". Captain N: The Game Master comic 1990 Donkey Kong makes very few appearances in the Captain N comic book: In the first episode, titled "Welcome to Videoland", his face is shown among the villains united by Mother Brain. For unknown reasons he's shown wearing the showercap he had on in Kevin In Videoland. In the third issue, in a single-page episode describing Video-Town, he's shownon top of a building, fighting some airpails, in a reference to King Kong. The episode "Secrets of the Warp Zones", has the only significant role of Donkey Kong, since it starts with Kevin chased by the big ape, who thinks he stole his automatic banana peeler. Kevin escapes by jumping into a Warp Zone and the episode is about him explaining the functions of Warp Zones, and then closes with Pluton, the robbing ogre from Kid Icarus running into Warp Zones and ending up in Kongoland, where it's revealed that he's the one who stole Donkey Kong's tool, thinking it was a weapon, as the big ape menacingly approaches from behind. File:CaptainN_comic_01_DK.png|The second panel of "Welcome to Videoland", featuring Donkey Kong. File:CaptainN_comic_03_DK.png|Donkey Kong in "Video-Town". File:CaptainN_comic_04_DK1.png|Donkey Kong in the first panel of "Secrets of the Warp Zones". File:CaptainN_comic_04_DK2.png|Donkey Kong in the last panel of "Secrets of the Warp Zones". License category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links